My Heart
by SakuraLee91
Summary: A love blossoms between Sakura and Kakashi but, is this love short lived as they find out the dangerous mission the Hokage has for Kakashi next? Warning: Graphic sex/language/yaoi-ish. R&R please and thank you SEQUEL IS UP! -MY SOUL check it out


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the charcters from Naruto (though I wish I did :)

* * *

Autumn winds danced along the skylines, teasing the golden brown leaves on the trees surrounding the pathway. Clouds drifted on the darkening horizon, creating shadows and flashes of sunset over the ground. Bushes rustled beside the path, small critters darting over earth that was cooling, preparing for fall. A bird, startled from his relaxation, shot out of the tree nearest the bend in the path and bulleted past the young woman sitting in the grass, watching the sky.

Long pink hair twirled in the breeze as emerald eyes widened in surprise. "Well, little bird, what has you so frightened?" She held out her slender hand and traced the retreating figure of the bird in the air. Slowly lowering her hand, the young woman leaned back against the tree and felt the bark lightly scratch her back. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift.

The stress of the day lessened its hold on her body and allowed the young woman to finally get some sleep, her dreams filled with three men; a blond-haired, blue-eyed, young man who never quit talking, a raven-haired young man whose obsidian eyes were forever watchful, his voice mostly silent, and a silver-haired man, older than the others, whose mismatched eyes were kind and his voice filled with sound wisdom; and a lone bird, young and beautiful, struggling desperately to keep up with the backs in front of her. The young woman frowned in her dream and slid further down against the tree, losing her surroundings, being dragged into her dream.

That was how he found her. Slumped over against a tree out in public, her lovely pink hair framing her heart-shaped face, he stood watching her for a minute, contemplating what he should do. Heaving a sigh, the man strode forward and crouched down next to the young woman. Putting his large hand on her slender shoulder, he gently shook her and whispered, "Sakura, I don't think that this is the best place to take a nap." He glanced at her red dress and mini black shorts and open toed sandals. "Sakura," he leaned over and whispered into her hair, near her ear.

Moaning slightly, Sakura struggled to come out of her dream, a vain attempt indeed seeing as how she was afraid of returning to the reality that awaited her when she opened her eyes. Hearing her name said again, she looked around at the three men walking in front of her and wished desperately that she could catch up but, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't reach them. Sighing, giving up hope, she shook her head, held in her tears, and returned to conscious. Opening her eyes she stared up into the face that was half covered by a black mask and a blue head-band that was angled over his left eye. Her heart thudded to a stop in her chest as she stared at the man before her. What is this feeling? She thought. Lifting a hand that shook slightly from the suppressed emotion inside, she laid it gently against his cheek and smiled, "Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi's heart stopped for a brief moment, though he showed no emotion, and then picked up double time. Grasping her hand in his he stared into her eyes and spoke gently, "Sakura, you need to go home and get some rest. It is too cold and open out here for you to be taking a nap. Come on, let's go." Kakashi stood up and pulled her carefully to her feet. When she swayed slightly toward him, he put his arm around her and started to steer her back toward the village where they lived.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura whispered. When he tilted his head toward her to indicate that he had heard her, she opened her mouth, then hesitated. _No! I shouldn't bug him with this. It's not fair. I think that I can handle this. I think that it will all work out. He's my sensei. He will feel honor-bound to help me and I don't want that._ She bit her lip. "Never mind," she murmured. Pasting a smile on her face, she straightened and slipped her arm through his and gripped it to her side. "So, tell me about Jiraiya-sensei's latest book. I am dying to hear all about it." Her eyes twinkled up at him. Smiling back behind his mask, he opened his mouth and said, "Well . . ," and told her all about it while he walked her back to her house.

Later that evening, Sakura sat on her bed, her diary sitting open on her crossed legs. In her right hand was a sparkly pink pen that was making graceful loops on the blank sheet before her as she recorded her day down, her thoughts and her dreams.

Dear Diary,

He was there when I woke up. His handsome face was so close to mine and I got to touch it. Who would have ever thought that I could have ever developed deeper feelings for my sensei? It wasn't so long ago that I thought I loved Sasuke. I did love Sasuke. But it was a girl's love for a boy. Now I know that. I know that I don't love Sasuke that way but I do think about him as a close friend. I love him as a dear friend. Him and Naruto are my best friends and are always there for me. Though, lately, I have kept myself closed off from them. I am confused about so many things. He makes my heart speed up and I like to be with him. My Kakashi-sensei. If I could, I would spend all my time with him. I don't know if I love him, but I would really like to find out. Till tomorrow. Bye, my diary.

Putting her bookmark in her diary to keep her spot, Sakura placed the book and her pen on her nightstand, then stood up and stretched. Lightly covering her mouth with her palm to cover her yawn, Sakura set about getting ready for bed. She pulled on a light pink nightgown and picked up her strawberry covered hair-brush. Sitting down at her vanity, she pulled the brush through her hair as she hummed a lovely lullaby. _Wonder what's in store for tomorrow?_ She pursed her lips in thought. Laying the hairbrush down, she got up, crawled under the covers of her bed and placed her head on her pillow. A small smile graced her lips as she fell asleep.

* * *

Kakashi paced his bedroom, his thoughts consumed with the petite pink haired woman he had just dropped off. _She's my student_, he thought. _This can't be happening. I will just have to forget these strange emotions. It will all work out. Sakura is a smart girl. Plus she is in love with Sasuke. _A pang in his heart stopped his pacing for a second, then he resumed, determined that this was the best thing all around.

Walking to his closet, he pulled out his pajamas and prepared for bed. Changing his vest and pants for a pair of shorts and a black T-shirt, he walked to his bed and laid down on top of the covers. Folding his hands behind his head, he stared at the ceiling and eventually drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura awoke quite early and decided to take a morning stroll around the village. Stepping out into the bright sunlight, she shaded her eyes and debated on which way to start walking. Shrugging, she flipped a mental coin and turned right. As she walked along, Sakura listened to the birds chirping their morning hellos, the sound carrying on the chilly breeze, and the clatter of the market people opening their shops for business. A delighted smile appeared on Sakura's face as she left the town behind and traveled toward the housing district. Her arms swung at her sides, and her legs begged to skip with joy as she delighted in the wonderful morning light. Giving into the urge, she skipped along and hummed a tune loudly, wanting her joy to be heard, knowing that these were one of those brief moments when her pain was hidden deep inside of her.

* * *

Kakashi groaned into his pillow when the sunlight filtered through his blinds and slanted across his eyes. "It's morning! Why must it be morning?" He grumbled and shifted around on the bed in a vain attempt to block out the morning sunlight. Just as he was getting comfortable again, he heard the sound of humming, a beautiful tune that drifted on the wind and encased him in warmth.

Pushing up onto his elbows, he grudgingly gave into the demands of the day and got out of bed. He headed to the window in curiosity and peered outside. His heart caught in his throat at the sight of Sakura skipping along the road, humming, happily, a tune of joy as she spread her arms out and soaked up the sun. Feeling the strongest impulse to join her, Kakashi turned around and quickly got dressed.

"Giggle!" Sakura laughed at the feel of the sun's rays on her pale skin. Giving into a sudden desire, Sakura spun around in circles and laughed with pure joy. Not paying any attention to where she was going, she hit the ledge surrounding the town fountain and squealed when she lost her balance. Just as she was about to fall into the cool, sparkling water, a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed her, pulling her back against a very muscular chest.

Gasping in shock, Sakura felt a huge wave of heat settle over her body at the contact and closed her eyes to savor the feeling. When the hands of the person behind her settled on her hips she had to press her lips together in order to suppress a moan. _What is wrong with me_, she thought. _I feel so hot and this strange emotion is going through me. I don't even know who is holding me right now but I don't want them to stop. I want them to hold me closer. What is this? _She shivered and slowly turned around to look at the face of her rescuer.

Kakashi sighed in relief when he grabbed Sakura in time. He pulled her tighter against him as she stumbled and held her hips in a hope to steady her. As soon as he had a hold of her though, he realized his mistake. The feel of her body against his was dangerous. It made him yearn for more. Taking a deep breath, he watched as she shivered, in what he assumed was relief, and turned to face him. The shock on her face was obvious but she quickly concealed it behind a huge smile of gratitude. "Kakashi-sensei," she murmured, "thank you for catching me. That would have ended badly. I guess I just got caught up in the moment." Laughter shined in her eyes as she stared deeply into his eye.

"You're welcome, Sakura." He said and then, realizing the position they were in, his arms wrapped around her and her staring up into his face, he let her go, ignoring the pang of loss in his heart and the brief flash of sadness in her eyes.

"I am glad that you are enjoying the sunlight, but don't forget that Team 7 is meeting today at the training grounds for practice. I have to go now. See you there." He backed away quickly, then turned and glided back toward his house. Sakura never once looked away from his retreating back, her heart pounding with longing and a emotion so intense that she was not quite sure what is was as of yet. "It's you Kakashi-sensei. It must be you, and tonight, I am going to find out one way or another," she whispered under her breath, then turned and headed home to get ready for training and for seeing her two best friends who she hadn't seen in such a long time.

On the other side of the village, a young man with spiky blonde hair strolled out of the ramen shop, a huge satisfied grin on his bright features. He had just finished eating eight bowls of ramen and was now eager to start his training with his former sensei and his two best friends. Swinging his arms at his sides, he leisurely strolled in the direction of the practice field, happy that he was finally home.

"Naruto," a masculine voice called from behind him. Turning, he saw a raven-haired young man striding toward him, an aurora of cool hanging on him like a cape. His black eyes held a flash of joy at seeing the blond but were quickly shuttered again, emotions being something that were not easily shared by this youth. "How have you been?"

"Hey, Sasuke! It's great to see you again, after so long. Are you ready to see Kakashi-sensei and Sakura? How have you been? I have been so bored, and have missed everybody a lot." The blonde's mouth talked a mile a minute and brought a small smile to Sasuke's face. "I have been fine Naruto. Thanks for asking and yes, I am glad to be seeing Kakashi and Sakura again also. Now quit dawdling and let's go." They both took off running, their hurry to get to the field turning into a race, just as everything else between these two always did.

Jumping from branch to branch on the trees, they speed their way onward toward the training grounds, excitement permeating the air around them. They were young again, carefree and innocent in their fun. They both landed at the finish line together, laughing and sweating from running full out. Looking around they spotted Sakura and both of them ran to her.

Sitting on the tree stump in the practice area, Sakura watched the end of the race and felt a smile pull at her lips as memories of long ago danced in her mind. When she saw them running toward her, she turned to them and stood up. The next thing she knew, she had her arms full of two young men who felt warm and solid. Gripping them both to her, she laid her head down on their shoulders and drew in a long breath. "I have missed you guys so much," she whispered, a hitch evident in her voice, signaling the intensity of her emotions.

The boys drew back and glanced at each other. They nodded and smiled then picked Sakura up and placed her on their shoulders. "Guys!" She squealed in laughter, tears sliding down her cheeks. Laughing, they walked her around the training area and shouted, "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!"

That was how Kakashi found them. He walked into the area and felt a needle pin his heart with jealousy and hurt at how sad and joyful Sakura looked upon their shoulders. "Sakura," he whispered as pain flashed briefly across his face. Taking a deep breath, he got control of himself and walked into the clearing and cleared his throat. "Sorry I'm late." Naruto and Sasuke looked at him and then set Sakura down on her feet. Naruto ran toward him. "Kakashi-sensei, I am so glad to see you! I got a lot stronger," Naruto boasted. Kakashi looked at the group before him, but felt his eyes keep locking back on Sakura.

"Let's get started," Kakashi said. "We are going to work on Taijutsu for now." Kakashi split them into teams to spar, hesitating on the choice at first, then choosing Naruto and Sasuke to spar together and for him and Sakura to be sparing partners. Naruto and Sasuke ran to the other side of the field. Both boys crouched into fighting positions and stared the other down. Naruto let out a huge whoop and charged forward, the fight had begun.

They raced at each other. Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto's head; Naruto ducked and swiped his feet underneath Sasuke, trying to trip him. Sasuke jumped and threw a Shuriken at Naruto. Naruto side stepped and charged forward again. Kakashi and Sakura stood on the other side of the field and watched for awhile before Kakashi said, "Sakura, it is now time for us to start practicing."

Sakura nodded her head and said, "Let's work hard on Taijutsu, sensei. I find that I need to build my strength up in that area." Kakashi nodded an okay before taking a fighting stance. They watched each other carefully and then leapt into the air. Kakashi threw a punch at Sakura and was surprised when she didn't dodge it. "Sakura, are you. . .," Kakashi's question was cut short as Sakura snaked a hand out and grabbed his wrist, twisting and throwing him to the ground, pinning him.

"Ha! Pinned you, sensei," she laughed and loosened her grip unconsciously. Kakashi sensed this and wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped the position, pinning both of her arms down to the ground. Looking up at him in surprise, Sakura's body temperature rose and a blush began to form on her face. Staring into her eyes, Kakashi's shimmered with desire but, upon seeing that blush, he snapped out of his trance and quickly got off of her, pulling her to her feet. "Sorry about that Sakura."

Sakura's heart pounded in her chest and her face felt warm to the touch, the rest of her body was strung tight and it felt all bothered. Nodding an alright to Kakashi, Sakura looked at him and said, "Should we continue?"

Kakashi looked at the sky, noted that some time had passed, quite a bit of time indeed, and said, "It's been three hours, Sakura, and I think that maybe it is time to go home." They looked over at the other side of the field and were surprised to see that Naruto and Sasuke were still going at it. Sweat covered their bodies and exhaustion clung to their auroras but, in spite of it all, or maybe because of it, their faces were lit up with pure joy and excitement. Naruto and Sasuke were in a battle of strength. Fists and legs were flying, and so were the insults, teasing insults between friends.

"Come on you baka!" Naruto shouted. He charged straight at Sasuke, who stood lose with a smirk on his features. Sasuke shifted to the right and dodged Naruto's punch, pivoting on one foot to deliver a roundhouse kick to Naruto's unguarded back. Flying forward, Naruto lost his grin and landed face first in the dirt. "You're such a dork Naruto," Sasuke grinned down at the disheveled blond who was still lying on the ground. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and grinned, "You'll pay for that you bastard."

Sakura shook her head and sat down on the ground. Looking up at Kakashi-sensei, she said, "It's going to be a while sensei. You might as well sit down." Kakashi looked down at her and then slowly lowered himself to the ground. With a huge sigh of exhaustion, he laid down on the ground and pillowed his head on his arms, staring up into the sky above, watching the stars flash into sight. Sakura looked at Kakashi and laughed softly under her breath. Scooting over behind her sensei, Sakura leaned back against the tree and watched Naruto and Sasuke fight. Lost in thought, she didn't notice when Kakashi-sensei feel asleep.

Kakashi twitched in his sleep and shivered from the slight chill in the air. Seeking warmth, Kakashi moved and soon his head was pillowed on a surprised Sakura's lap. He shifted once more and draped his arm across Sakura's waist, his head right in the middle of her lap, and his breath whooshing out over her bare legs.

Sakura drew in a sharp breathe, and looked down at the sleeping man in her lap. Lifting a shaking hand, she placed it on Kakashi's head and stoked his soft hair. A gentle smile lit her face and hers eyes looked on Kakashi with tenderness. The sounds of Naruto and Sasuke fighting faded into silence as Sakura slowly lost consciousness. Sliding into dreams, Sakura found herself. . .

_. . . twirling around a brilliantly lit meadow. The sunlight was warm on her skin. Bright colors greeted her eyes everywhere she looked. Laughter filled the air; her friends were right beside her in the warm sunshine. Naruto was jumping up and down, excitement overflowing and causing him to be so energetic. Sasuke stood in the shade of a nearby tree, the shadows settling around him in overlapping layers. He was looking out over the colorful flowers wearing a serene smile on his lips; contentment in his expression. Sakura smiled at that expression. It was one she had never seen on Sasuke's face unless it was around Naruto. Giggling, she looked to her right and saw Kakashi-sensei. Smiling brightly, Sakura ran toward Kakashi, the smile in his eyes was tender and it drew her toward him. Reaching out a hand to touch him, Sakura gasped in disbelief as the meadow disappeared and Kakashi sensei seemed to get further and further away from her. Tears stung the back of her eyes as desperation clung to her every action. "Wait! Kakashi-sensei, don't leave me," she screamed as darkness swallowed everything, leaving her lost in a black abyss. _Alone,_ she thought. "Noooo!!" She screamed and tears coursed down her cheeks. Gasping for air, Sakura jerked forward and grabbed onto . . ._

. . . nothing. Sakura jerked awake, her left hand outstretched before her, her right clenched in Kakashi's shirt. Sweat poured down her face, remnants of fear and sorrow still clinging to her heart. Taking a deep breath she looked over and saw Sasuke and Naruto still sparring, their movements sluggish, and their attacks not as sharp_. They will be done soon_, she thought to herself.

Looking back down at the man in her lap, she leaned over, pressed her lips to his forehead and murmured, "I love you Kakashi-sensei. Please don't ever leave me," she sighed, tears still clinging to her voice. Inside, Sakura felt torn in two: fear and hope warring in a fierce battle. "I love you." _Whispers_ _dance on the breeze, whispers of love_, Sakura thought. _Now, if only my love would reach him_. Sakura sighed, looked up at the setting sun and wished, desperately, for a chance to change.

Kakashi woke to the sight of Sakura contemplating the sunset with eyes shadowed with sadness. Yawning, Kakashi stretched and realized that his head was pillowed on Sakura's lap. His eyes widened in shock and embarrassment as he jerked into a sitting position, creating space between himself and the tempting young woman beside him. Turning his head, Kakashi looked into Sakura's wide eyes and stood quickly. His emotions were too close to the surface, he needed space.

Standing up, Sakura turned to Kakashi and stared at him. His hair was dancing in the breeze, his dark eye staring at her intently, and his body appeared tense. Hesitating, not sure if she should actually go through with it or not, Sakura reached out a trembling hand in hopes of tracing his face with her fingers. Kakashi watched her and felt torn between wanting her touch on him and knowing that what it could lead to would be wrong. Still, he stood and waited, his energy surging with lust and need.

Sakura took a step forward. She was so close now that she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Swallowing the buildup of saliva in her throat, she finally touched his face. Her fingers lightly traced his cheek bones through the mask and traveled over his nose and across his lips. A sweet smile tugged on her lips as Kakashi gave her the freedom to just feel.

Threading both of her hands into his hair, she took another step forward and looked into Kakashi's eye. Desire stared back at her, lighting the fuse of her own desire, making her burn for more than just these innocent touches. Standing on tip toe, Sakura reached forward and placed her lips over his, the mask still between them.

Kakashi stood still, shocked that she had actually been so bold as to kiss him. Desire slammed into him at the innocent touches and there was no holding back anymore, not at the moment. Pulling back from her, Kakashi reached up and pulled down his mask and pushed up his head band. Finally, his true face was revealed after so long.

Sakura gasped at the image of her sensei's face. He was so gorgeous. His skin was flawless except for where the scar ran through his left eye, his sharingan, and his lips looked so soft and pink, his cheek bones were wonderful, just like a prince's, and when he smiled, his teeth flashed a brilliant white. Sakura reached up once more and traced his face. "You're so beautiful," she murmured as she drew closer once again, entrance by the sight before her.

Kakashi saw the naked desire on her face and let out a moan of extreme agony, his desire torture right now. Leaning down, he looked into her eyes and said, "If you don't want this Sakura, say so now. I don't think that I will be able to hold myself back much longer," his words ended on a groan.

Sakura shook her head and lunged forward, her lips landing in an inexperienced kiss on his. With a moan of surrender, Kakashi gripped her hips and pulled her against his length. Sakura's eyes widened with pleasure, the feel of Kakashi's muscular form a huge turn on, and then let out a moan of delight when he tilted his head to the side to give her a deeper kiss. He placed his lips on hers repeatedly and rubbed them back and forth.

Nibbling on the corners, he licked and nipped at their full lusciousness. His hands moved to her lower back and pulled her tighter against him. Sakura pulled back, her lips slightly parted and moist, and stared at him in amazement. "Kakashi-sensei," she whispered in awe.

Kakashi stared at the most beautiful woman, who was looking at him like he was a god. "Kakashi-sensei," she whispered again, "I want you, sensei. So much, I can't breathe." Her whispered words sent a shiver through him, making him harder and more desperate for her.

"Sakura, you can't say things like that unless you're absolutely sure it's what you want." He stared at her, his eyes hotter than the flames of hell.

Sakura placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him toward her once more. "I am sure, Kakashi-sensei. I want you more than anything else in the world. Please, make me yours."

Kakashi jolted at her request and shook from his need. "I want you to be sure, Sakura. To be absolutely sure, beyond belief, that this is what you want. In time your mind will clear and you can think of this without desire clouding your thoughts. And at that time, I will tell you how I feel, Sakura." Leaning forward, Kakashi placed another gentle kiss on her sweet lips, the light teasing nip turning into a full French kiss.

Sakura felt Kakashi's tongue enter her mouth, her shock turning into extreme pleasure. Touching her tongue to his, she sucked it into her mouth and drew it in and out. Moaning deep in the back of his throat, Kakashi pushed her away and waited for her eyes to clear.

"Kakashi, oh, Kakashi," she breathed in lustful admiration. "I will do as you ask but only if you will promise me something." Kakashi looked at her and asked, "What is your request?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi and cupped his face in her palms. "Promise that you will think of me. Promise that you will dream of me, and be with me. Promise me that you will look at me and see me, not a former student. Promise me, my Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi blinked at the torrent of words and passion being emitted from his little blossom's mouth. _My Kakashi-sensei_, he thought. _She said, My Kakashi-sensei_. "I will do as you ask Sakura." A teasing smile lit his face as he replaced the mask and headband, turning to look at Naruto and Sasuke as he did so.

The sight of the two boys breathing hard and struggling to hold onto alertness, brought a rush of love to Sakura's heart. "Let's go guys," she shouted to Naruto and Sasuke, drawing their attention away from their battle. "It's late and I'm tired. Let's go home," Sakura laughed.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her and smiled. "I so beat you bastard," Naruto joked as he ribbed Sasuke in the side, their walk toward Sakura and Kakashi turning into a playful event.

"Not a chance, asshole," Sasuke said in his serious manner. Sakura watched them coming toward her, the joy and exhaustion on their faces evident, and felt a tug on her heart.

The team headed back toward the village, their voices filled with joy as they talked and laughed together. When they reached the housing district, Naruto and Sasuke split from the group, heading toward their homes which lay in the same direction, and Kakashi walked Sakura to her front door. They walked up to the front steps and faced each other.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura whispered. She stood on her tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss over his mask. "Good night." She turned and let herself into the house, peeking at her sensei once more before closing the door. Kakashi stood there and studied the door in front of him for a couple minutes, his body tight and hot, and then turned and headed home, his thoughts muddled.

Sakura ran to her room, jumped onto her bed with a squeal and hugged a pillow to her chest, happiness clinging to her and filling her with warmth. A knock sounded on her door. "Come in," she called out to the person outside. The door opened to reveal her mother, dressed in a plain white gown. She stood in the doorway, the light from the doorway throwing her face into shadow.

Scooting up on the bed, Sakura sat up straight in a vain attempt to appear elegant while lounging on her bed. "Yes, Mother?" She questioned in a polite tone.

Her mother walked into the room and stared down at her. "Where have you been, young lady? It is dark out and it is not proper for young women to be outside after dark. Explain yourself or you will have to answer to your father when he gets home."

Sakura looked up at the calm façade her mother was presenting and let out an internal sigh, "I was out with Team 7 on the training field. We hadn't been together in such a long time that I thought it would be fun to meet with them. I am sorry for worrying you Mother." She hung her head and tried not to shake with the dread that was sitting in her stomach.

Her mother looked at her and saw a proper daughter, bowing her head to her mother, and sighed, "I forgive you my darling," she reached out and touched Sakura's hair, not noticing her daughter's flinch, and continued, "Just don't let it happen again. Become the proper daughter that I know you can be. Now, get some sleep and be on time for breakfast in the morning." Her mother left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sakura sighed and got up to prepare for bed. After changing and washing her face, she turned on her bedside lamb, turned off the overhead, and slid under the covers. Reaching across to her nightstand, she grabbed her diary and opened it to the next page and wrote of her day.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today I finally was able to see Naruto and Sasuke after such a long time of absence and I was so overwhelmed that I cried. Pitiful, huh? **_

_**But, while I was at the practice field, I had such a terrible dream. The light and happiness in the world vanished and turned to darkness. My love turned away and I was left alone in the dark abyss. I was so frightened. But when I awoke I saw my friends still sparring and I felt the warmth from my sensei as he continued to sleep with his head pillowed in my lap. **_

_**Comfort, such as I have never known, came from the feel of Kakashi-sensei's hair in my hands and his warmth surrounding me, filling me up and chasing away the cold that the dream had left behind. It was then that I realized, "I love him." **_

_**I am in love with Kakashi-sensei, and I think that he loves me back. I can't be too sure though. I felt his desire as we shared our first kiss though and that desire sparked my own inside of me. I feel such love for him and I am willing to risk everything to be with him: the wrath of my parents, the disapproval of my Hokage, and the chance that my friends won't understand. I love him, my Kakashi-sensei, and I am going to do my best to hold onto him for as long as I exist. Thanks for being there, diary, and, until tomorrow, wait for me. **_

Sakura sighed and closed her diary, setting the book down on the nightstand. She turned off the lamb and fell into the darkness that was sleep, happy dreams of her friends and her love awaiting her.

* * *

The next day, Sakura headed to the Hokage's office to practice her medical ninjutsu. Upon arriving there, she went immediately to the back room and approached the table that always held an assignment for her to complete. Hours later, she was still working on the assignment and all the confidence she had felt in the beginning of the day had been drained out of her, leaving her shaken. Insecurities beat at her, tearing her down over and over.

She thought of Sasuke, her first love and wished for his natural talent. She thought of Naruto, her dear friend, and wished that she had his confidence, his courage. She thought of her sensei. She thought of Kakashi-sensei's leadership, his good heart, and his love. "For Kakashi-sensei, I will try my best and get stronger," she whispered under her breathe.

Upon thinking of Kakashi-sensei, she felt confidence building inside her once more and took warmth from it. She smiled thanks to the thought of her love and took a deep breath, refocusing on the task before her with hope shining brightly inside her.

That same day, in an apartment close to the ramen shop, Naruto and Sasuke sat in silence, thoughts distracted by the scene they had witnessed the day before. Yes, they had seen Sakura and Kakashi-sensei sparring, the way they had touched each other and had been oblivious to all but the other.

"Sasuke," Naruto said in his loud voice, "I am not sure what to think. Sakura looked tremendously happy with all the attention Kakashi-sensei was showing her. I think that we should support them in the decisions that they make, and yet, I am not sure if we should allow them to go down this path that could end in pain and despair. I mean, love isn't something that you choose, it chooses you and who best suits you. It hurts but, in the end, it is the greatest thing that could happen to a person. If it happens to a person," Naruto murmured the last sentence in remorse and envy.

Sasuke looked up at the blond pacing before him with surprise. "Naruto," Sasuke whispered. "I agree with you. But, in the worst case scenario, her parents could find out and they, above all others, have always hurt Sakura the most. I fear what they would do if they found out that their daughter was dating a former sensei. To top that, the Hokage might not approve of her apprentice's choice and she holds a lot of sway over others. I mean, she is the village leader. Also, Kakashi-sensei is extremely isolated, emotionally and physically, because of his long past. This is not going to be easy for them. But we will be there to support them and, I hope, to help them in any way that we possibly can. That is all that we can do for them." Sasuke stood up and walked over to the surprised Naruto and grabbed his shoulders. "That is all we would ever ask of them in any relationship that we may ever enter into that is not exactly viewed as acceptable."

Naruto nodded and gave Sasuke a brilliant smile. "Let's go train again." Sasuke groaned, "Is that all you ever want to do?" But his eyes teased Naruto's blue ones and they both headed for the door, content in the way their lives were being laid out.

At Kakashi's house, Kakashi was standing in his bedroom staring at the picture of Team 7 that he had on his dresser. His eye was trained on the only girl in the picture. He lifted his hand and traced her face with one finger. "Sakura," he whispered, the mask insulating his exhale of longing. Pulling his hand back, he put his arm down to his side and turned to face the shinobi behind him. "A message from the Hokage, I take it?"

Walking further into the room, the shinobi spoke through his 'clown' mask, "The Hokage has a mission for you that will begin in two days time. You are to prepare to leave by the morning of the third day for a mission of escort. This mission will be explained more thoroughly when you meet with the Hokage for your briefing. That is all." The shinobi turned swiftly and disappeared from view. Kakashi stood in front of the picture for a few more moments then strode to the closet, pulled on his vest and walked out the front door, heading for the Hokage's office.

Sakura collapsed on the couch in the Hokage's inner office and sighed in exhaustion. "I did it, sensei. I completed the assignment and am now that much closer to taking the exam." She smiled and laid down on the couch to take a nap. She pillowed her head on the couch cushion and slid into oblivion.

Shizune, the Hokage's assistant and previous apprentice, entered the room and did a cursory glance. Not seeing anyone, she backed out of the room and left the door open a crack to leave some light in the room. Going back into the main office, Shizune went to the Hokage's desk and left a file on it for a meeting that would soon be held there. Smiling in satisfaction, she headed out of the office and encountered Kakashi. "Kakashi," she said, "you may enter. The Hokage is going to be a little late in arriving. She had some business down in the hospital."

"Thanks, Shizune," Kakashi said, then strode into the office and approached the huge windows on the back wall that overlooked the village below. His eye searched the direction of Sakura's house and his thoughts wondered to the little cherry blossom. A sound behind him drew his attention and he turned in time to see the Hokage stumble into the office.

"Lady Fifth, I see you have been busy," he said in a somewhat amused voice at seeing the flushed look on her face that indicated that she had been drinking recently. Kakashi strode toward the Hokage and helped her to her chair. Once she was seated, he walked to the other side of the desk and took a chair in front of her. "I am here for the briefing on the mission I will be going on in a few days time."

The Hokage looked at him and her eyes sharpened; they became serious and were laced with sadness. "There is a man that must be escorted to a far off land hidden even from me. This land has no title, it is just there and there is much corruption in this land. This man is Kaze Hiro. He holds valuable information that will help this land come out of oppression and rise up to create its own identity. This mission is a one man mission because it also involves diplomatic handling, not force. Kakashi, I am going to be blunt . . ." Her voice trailed off as she gathered her thoughts.

In the next room, Sakura stirred as the sunlight hit her face. Lifting her eyelids, she looked around and sat up. At about this time, the Hokage continued and her voice traveled, allowing Sakura to hear every word.

"Kakashi, this mission is considered a suicide mission. I have put this off in hopes that something else would come to me but, much to my regret, a different path has not appeared. Once this land is reached, there will be no allies for you to rely on. Every person around you will be an enemy. The odds of this mission being a success are slim to none. But, in hopes for this country, we must take this assignment. This land is a danger to everybody, no matter where you may be, and if there is even the slightest possibility of a success, we must try. That is why I am giving you a day to settle any affairs that you might need to settle and I will be hoping for your safe return."

Tears gathered in the Hokage's eyes as she said, "I am sorry Kakashi. I have had to think about this carefully and the only one that I could choose is you. I am so sorry." A tear slipped out showing her agony over her choice. Grief was written on her face.

Kakashi nodded and said, "It was a good choice, really. All the others have someone waiting for them at home. They shouldn't be forced to leave loved ones behind when I have nothing holding me back. I will see you tomorrow before I leave." Kakashi stood, grabbed the folder, and walked out the door. The Hokage hung her head and struggled with the grief holding onto her heart.

Unbeknownst to the two who had had the serious discussion in the other room, Sakura had overheard the whole thing. At the beginning Sakura had been happy at feeling Kakashi's presence close by but, as the Hokage had spoken, Sakura moved from the couch and stood beside the slightly open door. She became numb at the words "suicide mission" and slid down the floor to puddle into a heap of grief and shock.

By the end of the briefing she was sobbing silently into her upraised knees, her chest hurting so bad that she thought that she would die from the grief. She heard the Hokage get up and leave her office. This jolted her out of her shock and had her jumping to her feet and leaving through the open window. Stumbling to the ground, she haltingly started to run to Kakashi's house, her mind in turmoil.

Villagers stared at her in confusion, the tears streaming down her cheeks causing some to reach out in sympathy only to be shrugged off by the young girl who was blind to her surroundings. She ran in desperation, her heart clouded with grief and aching love. "Kakashi," she breathed, "Kakashi-sensei, wait for me." She pumped her arms and put on more speed, an unknown strength lending to her out-of-control run.

Rounding the corner, she spotted Kakashi-sensei's house and let out a cry. Darting up the steps, she reached the door and pounded on it, scraping her skin and causing herself to bleed. Tears poured out of her eyes, continuing to soak her hair and her dress as it pooled on her collar. Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door and the sound only made her more frantic, her desperation more consuming. When Kakashi opened the door, Sakura flung herself at him and clung to his torso refusing to let go.

"Sakura," Kakashi spoke in concern. Gathering her into his arms, he turned and kicked the door shut, then carried her into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. When he tried to stand up she clung harder and screamed, "Don't leave me!" Her sobs escalated and her eyes sought out his, the grief and devastation in her emerald eyes breaking his heart and stealing his breath. "Sakura, what is wrong?"

Sakura's heart broke upon hearing his voice and knowing that she would lose that voice forever in a few days. "Don't go. Don't leave me alone. I need you. You can't go." She pulled him down to the bed and held him close. "I heard you and Lady Hokage. I was . . . s-still in the r-r-room wh-where I-I practice," she said in a voice gritty with tears.

Kakashi held her against his chest as she told him everything that she had heard. Pulling down his mask, Kakashi leaned down and kissed her tears off her face, her sobs receding as she calmed to his touch. Putting his lips to her ear, he whispered, "Everything will be okay, Sakura." That last promise echoed in her head as she drifted into sleep.

Kakashi felt Sakura's breathing against his neck, the rise and fall of her chest brushing against his own. He reached up and stroked her hair, the smell of strawberries permeating the air, the source of which was her pink hair. Burying his face in those pink, curly locks, he breathed in the scent of strawberries and drifted into a slight doze.

* * *

Moonlight filtered through the window and slanted across Sakura's face. Moaning softly, Sakura opened her eyes, the warmth of Kakashi-sensei making her feel safe. Sakura shifted slightly and smiled as Kakashi pulled her tighter to his body in his sleep. The fog of dreams cleared from her mind and brought back all the grief of the day before and, with this grief, came a determination that she would have her Kakashi-sensei.

Pushing herself closer to Kakashi, Sakura leaned in and lightly brushed his lips with hers, the mask still lying around his neck where he had placed it before falling asleep. Sakura rose and straddled Kakashi's stomach. Placing her hands on his chest, she rubbed him through his shirt and shifted forward, leaning to place her lips by his ear. "Kakashi," she whispered, "I think it would be best if you were awake for this, my love."

_Kakashi stood on the edifice that symbolized the heroes of the Hidden Leaf Village and looked out at the tiny houses below. A small smile tugged at his lips as he saw little kids practicing in the school yard, and village shop owners setting out the goods they were going to sell that day. _

_Placing his hands in his pockets, his smile disappeared and images, memories, of the past clouded his vision, bringing despair and a sense of emptiness. Flashes of darkness shot across his mind; his father being shunned for caring, his best friend dying trying to save him, Kakashi, and his comrades dying one after the other, and himself, shamelessly clinging to life. Tears streamed down Kakashi's face and a dark blanket enveloped him in its embrace. _

_Struggling desperately to free himself from the darkness, Kakashi soon gave up his efforts, the guilt from his entire life weighing on his shoulders. His heart slowed and his breathing became shallow as he welcomed death. When he reached the brink, however, that final line between life and the afterlife, a warm light appeared and warmed him. It chased away all the darkness and gave him a life-line. "Kakashi," it seemed to whisper. _That voice_, he thought. It pulled to him. Strings attached themselves to his person, keeping him connected to life. It was that voice that pulled him back from the very edge of no return. That voice that held so much love and so much compassion for him. Pure notes that seemed to gliss into the octaves of the heavens. It was wonderful, and it was all his._

Surging to consciousness, Kakashi opened hazy eyes to witness Sakura leaning her head down to trail kisses along his neck. Arching his head back, he gave her more room to explore as his shaking hands gripped her slim waist. A breathy moan emerged from his slightly parted lips as her delicate teeth nipped at his earlobe. "Sakura," he groaned, desire seeping into his voice.

Shifting atop of Kakashi's stomach, Sakura reached for the bottom of his shirt and gripped a fistful of the fabric between her slim fingers. "This has to go, Kakashi-sensei," she murmured. Gliding her hands upward, she trailed them along his toned chest as she yanked the black tee over his head, disheveling his silver hair, snagging his mask also. Throwing the offending garment to the floor, Sakura lowered her head and took one of his nipples into her wet mouth.

"Ahhh!!" Kakashi uttered a cry of pleasure and gripped her shiny tresses between his tense fingers. "Sakura, stop," he was finally able to mutter from suddenly chapped lips. Pushing up at her shoulders, he changed their positions. Looming over her, Kakashi gazed at her straining breasts and slowly pulled her shirt off. "Oh, Sakura," he uttered in reverence upon seeing her pale, milky breasts nestled among bright red lace.

Placing his left hand at the juncture of her right shoulder and throat, Kakashi pushed himself up onto one hand and slowly trailed his fingers lightly down the center of her body. "Such soft skin," he murmured, hooking his index finger under the strap between her breasts. Giving is a slight yank, he watched in fascination as her chest strained for breath. Leaning over, he placed his lips on the slope of her right breast and flicked his tongue over the milky skin. "Kakashi," Sakura screamed, her head thrashing on the pillow beneath her.

Scrapping her fingernails down his hard chest, she moaned in unison with him, and grabbed onto his belt. She tugged it loose from the loops and threw it to the ground. Reaching for the fasteners on the pants, Sakura moaned as her hands brushed Kakashi's thickening member.

Kakashi tensed when he felt her hands brush his cock, a deep groan working its way up his chest. Sliding to his right, he laid down beside Sakura, who had been pushing at his shoulders. She leaned over him and shimmied his pants down his legs, dragging his boxers down at the same time, freeing his length.

Sakura drew a deep breath. It was hard to breath. All of this desire was building up, sitting on her chest. A heated flush crept across her flesh and warmed her from the inside out. Each breath scrapped against her throat and her eyes were glossy with passion. "Kakashi," she sighed. Tentative fingers wrapped around the hard length laid out before emerald eyes. Two sets of groans, deep and light, filled the air.

Kakashi jerked into her light touch, his fingers twisting into the bed covers. "Sakura," he moaned, "your clothes. Lose your clothes," he uttered between gasps for breath. Slumberous green eyes looked into his and a deeper blush traveled across her smooth cheeks as she stood up. Her hands went to her shorts and slowly she shimmied out of them. They dropped down to her ankles and were quickly forgotten as she stepped out of cloth.

Placing her hands on her hips she trailed her fingers up the sides of her stomach to the catch in her bra. Hooking her fingers in the loops, she unsnapped it and slipped it down her arms to drop onto the floor. Glancing up, her gaze was snared on Kakashi and the look in his eyes. The look of complete passion, the flush on his cheeks, and rise and fall of his chest, all signaled to her the extreme desire he felt for her. The hard length of him twitched on his stomach as his gaze latched onto her breasts. Reaching for her panties, she slipped them off and stood still, Kakashi's gaze intently locked onto her.

Kakashi was riveted on the scene before him. "Sakura," he said, "come here." He held out his hand and waited for her to climb onto the bed. He hardened even more upon seeing her body sway as she crawled up toward him.

Leaning forward, he grabbed her arm and jerked her under him. Covering her body with his, they both moaned at the skin to skin contact. Hands stroked skin, and two mouths trailed kisses over the other's body. Calloused hands stroked sensitive breasts and smooth hands gripped hard flesh. Both bodies undulated against each other and groans filled the air. Lust clouded everything as the love the two felt for each other finally burst forth in an act of physical mating.

Kakashi teased her nipples, the hard nubs rolled between thumb and forefinger. "Sakura," he mumbled as he trailed kisses down her chest, pausing to draw each nipple into the wet cavern of his mouth. Leaving a damp trail behind, he headed for her curls, their glistening locks beckoning to him. Placing his hands on her thighs, he eased her open, spread out like a feast before his eyes. Nipping at her inner thigh with his teeth, he smiled as she clenched her hands in his silver hair and kneaded his scalp.

Sakura moaned and thrashed on the covers, a fever had spread through her whole body and she felt as if it would consume her in flames. She had never felt anything like this before, these unbearable flashes of desire. Her breath trembled on her shiny lips, and her eyes stared down her body at Kakashi-sensei. An overwhelming emotion swamped her, flooding through her veins and overshadowing her heart. Tears of pure emotion glistened on her curled lashes, teetering on the edge of falling. "Kakashi, now," she screamed with a desperation that was splitting her in half.

Grinning up into Sakura's glazed eyes, Kakashi bent his head and flicked his tongue over her opening, her body jerking in response, a high pitched moan rendering the air. Placing his mouth over her, Kakashi frenched her over and over, unperceivable joy and desire flooding his heart and body.

Tension rammed through Sakura's body, tightening her muscles until she thought she was going to snap. It built and built until it burst forth in an orgasm so intense tears spilled from her eyes and her body pushed off the bed, harder against Kakashi's sensual mouth. The pleasure built and built; cascading over a crest, bursting throughout her entire system. A flush spread across the surface of her skin and her breathing labored under the intense desire sweeping over her until, drained, her body fell back against the bed, limp and satisfied.

Kakashi watched as Sakura burst with desire and grinned with smug satisfaction at seeing her so fulfilled. Inching up, Kakashi loomed over her and placed his lips on hers. Moans pierced the air; the suction of their tongues together caused their hearts to pound faster and harder. Fingers stroked sensitive flesh and renewed spent passions, desire once more consuming them and quickly bringing them both to peek once more.

Grabbing hold of his cock, Kakashi eased himself into Sakura's tight entrance and groaned at the heat emanating from inside her. Pushing forward, Kakashi groaned as Sakura's inner muscles squeezed him like a fist. Sweat gathered and shone on his muscles and Sakura's milky skin. Sakura reached up and smoothed fingers over Kakashi's beautiful face, her blazing look of passion searing him to his core. They moved together, their rhythm synchronized, bringing them to the edge over and over with only the desire to never end this incredible passion holding them back.

Kakashi reached up and caressed her breast, sending her passions soaring higher and higher. "Kakashi," she screamed, thrusting up against him, faster and faster, grinding her slim hips in circles to increase the waves of need washing over her. Catching Kakashi's face between her hands, she pulled his head down and crushed her lips against his, the resulting feelings sending them both that final crest as Kakashi hit her sweet spot.

Their bodies strained with the release of their built up desires, each of them moving faster and harder against the other. With one last thrust, they collapsed, exhaustion and satisfaction dragging at their muscles.

Rolling onto his side, Kakashi drew Sakura into his arms, smiling when she snuggled against his chest. "I love you Kakashi," she murmured as she drifted lazily off to sleep. Kakashi gazed down at the top of her head and stroked a hand through the shiny locks, a sad smile playing at his lips as he thought of the mission he had to go on and the possibility that he would never again see Sakura again.

Pressing his lips to the top of her head, he gave her a light kiss and whispered, "I love you too Sakura. I love you." Shifting his position slightly, he soon drifted off into a fitful sleep, dreading the coming dawn that measured his days with Sakura.

* * *

The next morning Kakashi awoke to sunlight streaming in through the cracks in the blinds and a warm body entwined around his. Looking down his chest to the female residing there, he felt a swell of emotions build up in his chest, choking him in its intensity. Lifting a shaky hand, he stroked down her pink locks and smiled in amusement when she purred into the motion resembling a satisfied cat.

Sakura shifted on Kakashi's chest and moaned slightly when the sunlight's rays finally hit her eyes, flooding her retina's with light. Blinking against the glare, Sakura slowly woke up, a huge fog clouding her thoughts and leaving her a little disoriented. Stretching, she rubbed against Kakashi's body, a low moan of pleasure building up in her throat and coming out as a mew. Turning her head, she gazed up into the face of her lover and felt a deep well of love rise up from somewhere inside her, casting her in its gentle warmth.

Sitting up, Sakura cupped Kakashi's face in her hands and leaned over to place her lips lightly against his. Drawing back slightly, she stared into his beautiful miss-matched eyes and whispered, "I love you Kakashi-sensei. I love you so much. You are my teacher, my friend, and my lover; my love." Tears of happiness glistened on her long lashes. She leaned down once more and kissed him lightly.

Kakashi groaned. _Sakura_, he thought as he let passion overrule him yet again. Trailing his hands up her sides, he cupped her breasts, plucking her rosy nipples into little, hard nubs. The overwhelming emotions rising within him erupted in small bursts, which caused him to take Sakura high and then break off before she could reach her peak just to repeat the process over and over again.

Sakura cried out, the pleasure so powerful that it carried her to the brink numerous times, leaving her straining for that one perfect moment; the moment where she left her earthly body behind and reached heaven, the place where only Kakashi could take her.

Giving over to his innermost desires, Kakashi pulled Sakura atop him and gripped her hips, guiding her movements so that she rode him. Lifting up into each of her descents, Kakashi stroked deep inside her and the resulting pleasures flowed through their sensitive bodies pushing them higher and higher until, ultimately, they reached the point of no return and shattered into a million pieces.

Lying on the twisted sheets beneath them, each of them gasped for breath as they slowly slide down from heaven, returning to Kakashi's bedroom. "Sakura," he murmured into her hair, "I love you more than you could ever know."

Sakura jerked her head up toward Kakashi and stared in awe at the love she saw on his face. Lifting a tremulous hand, she traced his face and said, "It fills my heart with so much joy when I hear you say that, my Kakashi-sensei."

Smiling into each other's eyes, the two lovers lost track of time and eventually drifted into a light sleep, their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

They woke later that evening, their arms holding each other tightly, an unconscious fear of separation, even in sleep, not allowing them let go. Sakura sat up next to Kakashi and ran a hand down his muscular chest, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Hey," Kakashi whispered, lifting his hand to clasp hers lightly. "Don't fret. I am sure everything will be fine. Besides, let's not spend the rest of our time together depressed and holed up inside," he continued as he sat up, pulling her into his arms, staring into her jade eyes.

"Ok," she murmured as she placed a soft kiss on his tempting lips. Looking into his deep eyes, she forced a smile and said, "But you have to take me out on a date, ok?"

Laughter bubbled in the back of Kakashi's throat and eventually spilled forth at the mischievous look in her eyes. Sliding from the bed, Kakashi lifted her into his arms, causing a squeal to emit from her curved, pink lips. "Fine my little blossom. But that means we need a shower first."

Sakura giggled all the way down the hallway, her arms wrapped loosely around her lover's neck. She trusted him to support her and not let her fall, she trusted him with her heart, and her life.

When they stepped into the bathroom, Kakashi set Sakura down on the counter and walked toward the shower, laughing at her gasp of shock at how cold the tile beneath her was. Leaning into the enclosed space, Kakashi twisted the dials until a hot, steamy spray emitted from the shower head.

Sakura watched as Kakashi turned on the shower, appreciating the view of his firm butt up in the air. When he turned back to get her, she stared at his unveiled face. A slight bit of awe still gripped her at his handsome features. Lifting her arms up toward him, she gave a silent plea to be picked up, a strong urge to be back in those strong arms gripping her.

"Kakashi," she murmured as she swung her into his arms and stepped under the spray. A sigh of contentment escaped her damp lips as she was set upon her feet. Turning her face up into the spray, she leaned back into the arms still wrapped around her and felt at peace.

Kakashi held her body closer to his, feeling every inch of her back against his chest. Her firm butt nestled against his loins, causing them to stir to life once again. Groaning with need, Kakashi trailed his hands up her flat stomach and cupped her breasts between his fingers. Plucking the rosy nipples to tight little points, he pressed his member harder against her soft flesh.

"Sakura," he moaned, as he felt her hands reach back grip his thighs. A fog covered his mind as he lost himself in his senses.

Sakura felt the firm muscles beneath her hands and kneaded the flesh, pushing back against his gentle thrusts. Whimpers of need escaped her throat. "Kakashi," she groaned as she tilted her head back, exposing her long, white throat.

Kakashi buried his head in her hair, finding the soft skin of her neck underneath and placed a line of kisses along the exposed flesh until he met the juncture where her shoulder and neck met. Placing his lips in the arch, he lapped the skin, drawing moans of need from his love.

Nipping at the slightly red spot, Kakashi teased the same area over and over, drowning himself in her scent and the feel of her incredibly soft skin. Trailing a hand down her stomach, he cupped her entrance, holding her tighter as she jerked into his touch.

"Kakashi!" She exclaimed, need coating her voice. She felt so much, too much, her brain shutting down everything but her senses as she mindlessly thrust against his fingers, which were now probing her entrance. "Oh God, Kakashi! Please," she begged.

It was overload, his tongue licking the moisture of the shower from her neck and his hand spreading her moisture from within. Every touch and every lick shot straight to her core, leaving her breathless and withering for more. Just as she thought she might pass out from the torment, he rubbed her clit, dragging a rough, calloused finger over the sensitive nub, sending her over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm.

When Kakashi felt her tense up, the orgasm rushing through her, he held the folds of her sex open to allow the spray of the shower to hit the sensitive skin, prolonging her release. He waited until he felt her body lean against his, limp from pleasure, before turning her in his arms.

Sakura looked up into Kakashi's eyes and trembled at the passion that she saw there. Reaching down, she cupped him in her hand and felt the twitch of response from his member. Leaning up, she placed a soft kiss against his lips and whispered, "I love you," before dropping to her knees before him.

Kakashi stared down at the beautiful woman kneeling before him and moaned in appreciation. Threading his trembling fingers through her shiny locks, he whispered, "You don't have to Sakura."

Sakura gazed deep into his glazed eyes and felt a rush of warmth toward the man standing before her. "I know, sensei," she whispered as she leaned toward his pulsating member, "but I want to." She opened her mouth and flicked her tongue over the head of his penis, licking up the pre-cum. Moving her hand between his legs, she wrapped her fingers around his base and slowly sucked on him with her eager mouth.

Taking him deeper and deeper, she felt him hit the back of her throat and moaned and at the contact. His hips began a slow, rhythmic thrust into her mouth as she sucked, softly at first and then harder and harder, drawing more of him into her moist cavern.

"Sakura," Kakashi moaned, unable to stop himself. Bursts of pleasure were shooting from his loins through his whole body, clouding his mind. He lost himself in the desire that was consuming him as he thrust into Sakura's mouth over and over, straining for the edge. He shivered as her tongue continued to lick him in between powerful pulls of her mouth.

He felt his heart pound erratically in his chest, the steam of the shower causing him to feel as though he was drenched in sweat. "Sakura," he growled as, with one final pull and a quick caress to his base, she sent him over the edge and into oblivion.

Sakura swallowed as Kakashi filled her mouth with his desire, grimacing a little at the odd taste and texture. Pulling back, Sakura let go of his erection with a soft *pop* and watched through slightly dazed eyes as he slid to the bottom of the tub.

Water sprayed down on them, curtaining them in a layer of steam as they stared into each other's eyes. "Sakura," Kakashi whispered and pulled her into his arms. Holding her close to his chest, he murmured into her hair, "I love you. I don't want to leave you."

Sakura felt her heart clench at his words. Putting her arms around his chest, Sakura nuzzled her head against his heart and whispered, "I love you too, Kakashi, and I will always be with you."

They stayed like that, in the bottom of the tub, holding each other close, comforted in each other's presence, until the water turned cold. Stepping out of the tub, Kakashi turned off the water and grabbed a towel. They took turns, tenderly drying off their lover, eventually going to the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

"Kakashi," Sakura spoke once they reached the room again. "I need to go back to my house to get a change of clothes," she said with a smile, her jade eyes staring into his eyes. Reaching up, she stood on tip-toe and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Please?"

"Okay," Kakashi chuckled at her antics. They both dressed, Sakura in the clothes that she wore yesterday, and headed out the door, the complete and utter loneliness and panic that had gripped them in the bathroom now behind them.

Strolling down the street to Sakura's house, they discreetly held hands, silence hanging around them, content in each other's company. Upon reaching the Haruno household, Sakura asked Kakashi to sit on the porch, "I won't be long," she said with a smile.

Rushing inside, Sakura dashed to her room but drew up short at the sight of her mother sitting on Sakura's bed with a familiar little book lying open in her lap. "Mother?" she questioned. "What are you doing in my room?"

Walking to the closet, Sakura reached in and grabbed a change of clothes and dressed quickly as she waited for her mother's answer. When nothing but silence greeted her question, Sakura finished changing into the white, knee-length dress she had chosen and slid on the matching white sandals as she turned to look at her mother.

Mrs. Haruno stood up and presented the little book to Sakura, finally asking, "What's the meaning of these entries, Sakura? Where were you yesterday? Last night? Answer me." Her mother's lips were pulled tight in anger and disapproval.

"Mother, I. . .," Sakura's voice stopped as her mother slowly walked toward her. A sense of unease settled upon her at the stiff way her mother was moving. "Mo-," Sakura flinched and shut up as her mother smacked her cheek and then clenched her fist.

"Sakura, tell me you weren't with this Kakashi-sensei. Tell me that you didn't spend the night with this man who is old enough to be your father. Tell me, Sakura," her mother demanded.

"Do you want me to lie, Mother? I can't deny that I was with Kakashi-sensei. I stayed with him. I love him, Mother. I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Please understand Mother, please," she pleaded with her Mother.

Mrs. Haruno looked at her daughter and asked, "Why him, Sakura? Why a middle-aged man and not someone your age? Why your former sensei?"

"Mother, please listen to me," Sakura waited until her mother looked into her eyes, her fingers clasped in front of her, tension turning them white. "Mother, I have always felt inferior. In Team 7 I was the weakest. There was Naruto. Naruto, who had endless courage and confidence in himself and his abilities, was always there, trying to protect me. He progressed so fast, learning more techniques and becoming a better Shinobi."

Taking a deep breath, Sakura continued, "Then there was Sasuke. Sasuke came from a long line of genius ninja and he had so many innate abilities that I always felt as if I could never compare. He stood beside Naruto to protect me and everyone on our squad whenever one was in danger. They both put their lives on the line to protect those around them. It made me feel ashamed that I could never help them. I could never lend a hand because I was weak and would just cause them trouble.

"At least," she continued, "that is what I felt like. But, then I got over my crush on Sasuke and began to notice Kakashi-sensei. He's older, yes, I know. He reads perverted books and has a complicated past that he doesn't like to talk about. He's always late for meetings and then he makes some lame excuse as to why he's late but, even with all of his faults, I love him. He makes me feel special. Kakashi listens to me and understands me. Whenever I start to feel down he somehow finds the right words to cheer me up and make me forget what was tormenting me. I love him, Mother, and he loves me."

Mrs. Haruno watched as her daughter stared her straight in the eye and spoke with conviction. She watched as her daughter smiled sadly and continued, "He's leaving soon, Mother. Tomorrow is our last day together before he goes on a suicide mission. It's almost guaranteed that he won't return," she whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek. "I want to spend as much time with him as I can before he has to go. So, even if you still don't approve, I will be with him until he is no longer within my sights in this village and, even when he is gone, I will hold him with me for the rest of my life."

Turning, Sakura picked up a small purse that carried the essentials and a small overnight bag that carried a change of clothes that she always had ready for short notice missions, then walked toward the door. Looking back once more she whispered, "Bye Mother," and left, ignoring the sounds of her mother's soft sobs.

Mrs. Haruno sobbed lightly at the pain that she saw in her daughter's eyes and collapsed onto the bed, clutching her chest, over her heart, trying to stop the aching pain. _I am sorry for the pain that you must being going through Sakura, _her mother thought. _So, so sorry,_ she cried.

* * *

Kakashi leaned against the house, his mind drifting as the peaceful day wrapped itself around him. A sigh escaped him as he thought of the clock ticking away his time left with Sakura. Closing his eyes he relaxed back against the building and waited for his love to return.

A few minutes later Kakashi heard a sound inside the house that sounded like feet running down a flight of stairs. A thud was heard and the front door shook. Kakashi stood up straight and watched the door curiously, waiting to see what would happen next.

When the door finally opened, Kakashi watched as Sakura stumbled outside and his breath caught at the vision he saw before him. She saw wearing a white, spaghetti strap dress that had little pink flowers the exact same shade as her hair fluttering over the shimmering material. Her pink hair fluttered about and her jade eyes stared at him, a wonderful warmth reaching his heart from their depths.

Holding out a hand, Kakashi drew her nearer, placing his forehead against hers and whispering, "You're so beautiful, Sakura, so, so beautiful." He lightly kissed her lips and asked, "Are you ready?"

A bright smile lit her features and she exclaimed, "Yeah," and rushed from the porch, laughter bubbling in her throat, lighting up her face with happiness.

They spent the day wondering from shop to shop, ignoring the curious glances they received from others. They knew that it was strange for a middle-aged man to be dating a young woman, but they didn't care as they enjoyed their day. They didn't do anything special, or outstanding. They found enjoyment in the simplest things as they basked in each other's presence.

Midnight found them strolling through the trees towards the huge lake nestled on the outskirts of the village. They held hands as they walked the perimeter, comfortable in the silence that surrounded them.

Upon reaching a small patch of flowers that were growing along the edge of the lake they sat down beside the patch and leaned into each other as they stared up at the sky, saying nothing. Kakashi leaned back into the grass, pulling Sakura with him, and murmured, "Let's sleep here, Sakura. The night's warm and it's so beautiful out, just like you."

Smiling, Sakura nestled closer to Kakashi and whispered, "That's sounds like a wonderful idea, my sensei," using her pet name for Kakashi. They held each other closer and watched the moon's ethereal light drift across the earth, bathing them in its glow. They fell asleep together, intertwined among the grass.

* * *

Across town in a tiny apartment close to the ramen stand, moonlight filtered through a partially opened window, surrounding two young men as they lay together on the bed. The blond haired man lay with his back nestled against the chest of the raven haired man.

"Sasuke," the blond whispered, inquiring into whether or not his companion was awake. The blond felt a shift on the bed and heard a soft whisper, "Yes, Naruto?"

"I hope that Sakura and Kakashi are going to be ok," Naruto said, worry in his voice. Sasuke smiled and tightened his arm around Naruto's waist. Nuzzling the nape of Naruto's neck, he whispered, "I am not sure what is going to happen, but we will be there for them and support them however we can."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "You're right, Sasuke. We will just have to be there for them whenever they need us." Naruto lifted his hand and clasped the pale one resting on his stomach. "Goodnight, Sasuke."

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered into the blond locks, tightening his hold on the young man in front of him.

Naruto blushed and whispered, "I love you, too, Sasuke. Goodnight," he murmured before falling asleep. The two young men drifted into the land of dreams, holding tightly onto each other, finding comfort in the arms of the other.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the trees onto the couple sleeping in the grass. Kakashi moaned as the sun hit his eyes and shifted, bumping into a warm body that was wrapped around him. Smiling softly, he gazed down at the pink tresses spread out on his chest and lightly stroked her cheek. Pushing one arm behind him so that he was leaning on one elbow, he leaned down to lightly kiss Sakura's lush lips. "Wake up, my little blossom."

Sakura moaned as she was pulled out of a deep sleep. She felt something soft ghost across her lips and smiled as she recognized Kakashi's scent. Opening her eyes she stared up into her lover's uncovered face and leaned forward. Lifting one of her hands, she cupped her love's cheek and whispered, "Make love to me," she leaned forward and kissed him softly, "right here in the sunlight. Make love to me in this peaceful setting, my sensei."

Kakashi's heart sped up as he listened to her plea. "Sakura," he whispered and leaned down to once again take her lips with his. They both floated with desire as they made sweet, passionate love. Tears flowed from the intensity of their emotions. Their love consumed them as they tenderly explored the other, hearts heavy with all the unexpressed words they had for each other.

The day drifted by as they clung to each other in their little grove by the lake, making sweet love over and over as their hearts became heavier with the coming night. It would be their last night together and they couldn't stand the thought of never seeing the other again.

* * *

"Kakashi, I love you, so, so, much, Kakashi. I never want to see you leave," Sakura whispered as they sat together having a picnic breakfast before Kakashi was summoned for his mission. They still wore the clothes they wore the night before, because they had stayed in the small little grove all day yesterday and all night.

Kakashi picked up a strawberry and leaned forward, "Open up," he whispered. Sakura leaned forward and bit into the juicy berry. "Sakura, I love you more than I could ever express. I wish to always to be by your side." He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly, sharing the tangy juice of the ripe strawberry.

Pulling back Kakashi looked at her dazed eyes and reached for another strawberry but, before he could place the fruit on her lush lips, she blushed and spoke softly, "I love you Kakashi, more than I ever thought possible. See, I always felt so inferior. I was the weak one, the one that needed to be protected. Sasuke was so talented and Naruto was so confident, never giving up on what he believed in. They both protected me and I love them dearly. But, even though I loved them, I envied them fiercely. I never felt that I was worth anything. Until I _saw_ you Kakashi, as more than just my sensei; I saw your strength, your intelligence, and the love you held for your team. I began to notice everything about you and, I think, I feel in love with you not long after I _began_ to notice these things. You gave me courage, my sensei, courage to continue to try and do my best, to better myself in every aspect of my life. It was you who held me together as I struggled to find out who I was and what I could become. You're my rock Kakashi-sensei, and I will always love you," she whispered this last part as she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled through her gentle tears of happiness.

Kakashi's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her beautiful smile and the glistening tears of happiness. "Sakura, my beautiful Sakura, thank you," he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. They floated on that warm feeling of happiness.

As they drew away from each other, a throat cleared behind them. Turning they saw Sasuke and Naruto standing in the trees, but what drew the eyes of Sakura and Kakashi both was the fact that the two young men were holding hands.

"We were sent by the Hokage to get you both," Sasuke said softly, squeezing Naruto's hand tightly in his own, needing the strength to not break down at the flash of sadness and panic in both his former sensei's eyes and his former team-mate's eyes. A single tear slid down Naruto's cheek as he said, "We wanted you guys to know that we support you and we wish for the best on your mission Kakashi."

Kakashi and Sakura stood before the two, a mirror image as both sets of couples held hands. "Thanks," Kakashi whispered, tightening his hold on Sakura's hand. Sakura laughed weakly and uttered, "So how long have you guys been a couple?"

"For our whole lives it seems," Sasuke whispered as he gazed down at the shorter man beside him who was gazing at him with love and sadness. "For forever," Naruto whispered back, leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sakura gave a watery smile and said, "So where are we going?" She clung to Kakashi as she asked this question and he clung back, their hearts cracking now that their time together was almost over.

"The front of the village, by the gates," Naruto whispered back, turning with Sasuke to lead the way and to give the new couple behind them a semblance of privacy. On the way to meet with the Hokage, the couples drifted in and out of thought as each of them dealt with their own type of pain.

* * *

The Hokage stood by the gates to the village, a sad look upon her features as they approached. Naruto saw her and gave a small smile as he said, "Hello Tsunade obaa-chan!" Tsunade smiled and said, "Hi Naruto."

Upon reaching the Hokage, Kakashi stood before her and said, "I am ready for my mission, Lady Hokage." Tsunade looked at Kakashi and noted the way that Sakura, her apprentice, clung to the older Shinobi. Pain filled her as she realized that she would be tearing Kakashi away from a new love. Pulling Kakashi to the side, Tsunade said, "The man you will be escorting is waiting just outside the gate with more Shinobi guarding him at this point. They won't be going with you as I said before. I am sorry to have to do this to you Kakashi," she took a deep breath at the look of pain that flashed through his eyes, and continued with the instructions.

"Everything you need is in the pack that one of the Shinobi on the other side of the gate is holding. I wish you the best of luck and I hope that this isn't a suicide mission as it appears to be on the surface." Tsunade watched as he Kakashi nodded and walked back to Sakura. _Oh how I wish that I didn't have to do this to them,_ she placed a trembling hand over her heart and prayed for their happiness.

Sakura clung tightly to Kakashi's embrace and struggled to hold her tears at bay. Leaning back, she reached up and pulled down his mask. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss as their arms tightened around each other.

"Kakashi-sensei, my sensei, I love you," she whispered in between deep kisses, "please be safe." She tenderly cupped his face in her hands and placed another gentle kiss on his lips.

Gently stroking her cheek, Kakashi whispered, "I love you too, Sakura." Kissing her again, he said, "I will find my way back to you. I promise to come back to you, Sakura. I promise," he whispered fiercely as he placed one more kiss on her lips and turned to go.

Sakura watched him walk away. Once he was through the gates and gone from sight, her face crumbled and the tears flowed. A hand gently cupped her shoulder and brought her against a solid chest covered in an orange shirt. "Kakashi," she wailed, as she clung to Naruto.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around both Naruto and Sakura as the wails of the cherry blossom subsided into dry heaves. Tsunade turned to leave the three friends alone together and to hide the silent tears drifting down her own face.

Sakura leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder and looked up into the face of her two friends. "Don't worry Sakura," Naruto whispered, "Kakashi won't die. He will come back. He will keep his promise."

Sakura smiled up at Naruto and whispered, "I am sure of that, too." Sasuke lifted his hand to cup her cheek and pull her gaze toward his. "You won't be alone, Sakura. Naruto and I will be here with, waiting for the return of our sensei. Together, we will wait and pray."

Sakura straightened and placed her hand on her stomach. Naruto and Sasuke noticed and waited. Opening her mouth, she exhaled, her eyes closing briefly, before smiling at her best friends. "I won't be alone," she said as she gently cradled her stomach, "not for long."

"You're pregnant?" They both looked at her curiously. "But how can you know?" Sasuke asked. "You haven't been together with Kakashi long."

Sakura smiled and laughed softly, sadly, "Being a medic nin, I know the human body and I have this feeling." Turning toward the gates that faced the brightly shining sun, she said, "I will wait for my sensei for forever, just as I will believe that he is coming back to me, no matter what."

The three smiled and laughed, as they watched the sun rising higher into the sky, hope and conviction gripping their hearts that everything will be alright. They had each other, and Sakura was sure that, no matter the situation, her Kakashi-sensei, her sensei, would return to her.

* * *

*Want a sequel to find out how everything ends? Then review and if I get enough reviews I might make it :) Also, thanks for reading my story :)


End file.
